1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bag holder, and more particularly to an edge swing for carry bag, wherein the edge swing is adapted for hanging a personal carry bag underneath the table and for being folded into a compact size for carry and storage.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most of people are annoyed with where to put the personal belongings at the public places. For instance, a lady usually has to put her purse on her lap at the restaurant, which is considered as the most safety way to prevent the purse from being stolen. However, not only is it uncomfortable but also an improper table manner for the lady to put her purse between the table and herself. Alternatively, the lady may put the purse on the floor or hang it at the back of the chair. However, the purse will be dirty and has germs on it, or be kicked when the purse is on the floor; when the purse is hung out at the back of the chair, the purse is out of her observation and is easily to be stolen. Another example is a student studying in the library, usually put their carrying bag on the desktop. Therefore, the surface area of the desk is really limited for other stuff such as books and laptop.
A conventional desk hanger is adapted to solve the above problems to hang the personal items at the table edge. One of the conventional hangers is built-in with the table. However, the table set up at the restaurant may not be incorporated with the built-in type hanger. Another type of table hanger can be detachably coupled with the table surface to hang the personal item. This hanger is relatively large or not easy to fold it, so that the user may be not willing to carry the hanger everywhere.
Therefore, the conventional hangers do not meet the demands of the customer needs. It increases not only in its compact size but also in its easy way to fold and unfold. Furthermore, to make the portable edge swing as a decoration can increase the willing of the user to take the hanger with the user all the time.